Katari
LF: Civil War This ethnic group is almost extinct. Physical Characteristics The Katari's have bright abnormal colored eyes. Most of their eyes are in the hue of red: so fuchsia, purple, pink etc. They wear their hair long, past their shoulders. Their hair is usually between a blond and red color, but mainly blond. They are a slender and tall set of humans. Their physical characteristics are dominant and will appear in any child that is conceived by another human. The members of Katari all have feminine features and tend to be quite beautiful. Men usually do not grow facial hair, and all Katari never go grey in the hair. Culture The Katari is a noble family, that lives a life in high class. Legends have it that the Katari family was one of the first human clans to ever live in the world. The Katari is not only a subrace, they are a large family. They do not practice incest, and and romantic relations before 4th cousins is not permitted. The men are permitted to marry outside of the Katari family and bring their wives into the Katari society, but women are bound to marry another Katari man. They practice Mediocris, the worship of the godd e ss of beauty. She is known Katariana, a god that is forgotten by the other humans. The Katari often use airships for travel, but most of them live on large luxury boats in the southern region of Lionsdale near shipwreck bay. In the past they would travel and dock in the bay near the capitol. This has changed in their shift in priorities. The goal of the Katari is to now rule the world. They inherently believe that the world is theirs and they are simply on reclaiming their land. They now run the Crimson Shipblade, and plan on taking over the Lionsdale empire. Abilities The Katari has an ancient bond with the people of the arcanic, (fairies in particular), and dragons. Many of these creatures are bound to the Katari, and the Katari are known for using traits from these creatures. All of their abilities and magic is sourced from these ancient beings. It is ancient magic that can even disallow this creatures to harm Katari family members in many cases. Other Katariextra.png Katariman.png Before the formation of the empire, the goddess of beauty blessed many creatures of the land. One of these people was a mage of the Hex Guild. It was a woman cursed with a unpleasant appearance. She was the only woman of the time who saw the importance of devoting her life to the goddess of beauty. It was a woman who held a scar from an ancient dragon of the east. By the "Katari kiss", the woman was given blond hair and bright eyes. The goddess also banished the and dragons from harming this woman. These creatures will be bound to her, and sworn to protect the offspring of her descendants. This banishment has slightly weakened over time, and many Katari members abilities vary in what protection / control they have over dragons and the people of the arcanic. Although the Katari are quite honorable people, in recent events they have stained their relationship with the rest of Lionsdale by inciting war and attempting a coup for the crown. It has always been known to the other citizens that the Katari were proud of their lineage, but no one knew that they would go so far. Most Katari are seen as extremely arrogant and pompous by the rest of society, especially by the other human races. Category:RACES Category:HUMANS